Temporary Goodbye
by autumncaves
Summary: Exactly a year has gone by since Kari has passed away. Since then, TK has avoided saying his farewell to the one he loved most. Finally, he decides today is the day. (A short Takari One-shot)


**A/N Hiiiii I got this idea and wrote it in like 30 minutes. I know it could have been better, but I hope you enjoy it (and cry) anyways! This was so hard to write because I absolutely adore these two and this just hurts my heart to think about haha. **

**also i don't own digimon**

It was one of those foggy days. One where it isn't really _that_ foggy, but the burden of the day itself, really created the atmosphere of a greying gloom.

It had been exactly a year.

TK gripped the steering wheel firmly as he cruised down the street at a proper speed, knowing his destination was near.  
He found himself clenching his jaw tighter and tighter by the minute.  
The closer he got, the tighter the grip.  
The grip he had on his everything, his whole being.

The tears were not allowed to fall.  
If they fell, he would too.

It had been exactly a year.

He pulled into the lot and gave himself about a minute to breathe, and relax.  
He looked over at the pink flowers seated in the passenger seat, eagerly waiting to be given to the one they're meant for.  
TK wondered if life had given the flowers the destined meaning of today. They were so perfect, they couldn't have been meant for anyone else.  
He just wished he could see the look on her face when she received them.

As he got himself out of the car and grabbed the flowers, he could see it, he could see her smile.

Bittersweet.  
So bittersweet.

He held them carefully in his arms while he walked through the sea of darkened faces. All of these people trapped in the same fog as he.  
So many flowers.  
So many specifics waiting to be given to the proper person.

Finally he had arrived.

He looked down at the shining stone.  
There were marks of opals put into it, also the writing of the crest of light.

It read,

"Hikari Takaishi  
Beloved wife, mother, and friend.  
A true light to all that knew her"

It had been exactly a year, since Kari had passed.

It had been exactly a year, since TK felt like TK.  
He would look in the mirror and all he would see was that scared little boy. The little boy who was so real before Kari entered his life at such a young age.  
But he stayed strong.  
He did it for his boys, his friends, himself, but mainly for her.

He gently placed the pink flowers infront of her glowing grave. Only Kari could have a grave that showed no sign of death, or despair.  
Even when she was gone, there was still that light.  
That thought made him smile.

He anxiously looked around to see he was practically alone. Her resting place was a bit far from the others. It was under a large and beautiful tree, surrounded my lilly's and other plants.  
It didn't cost much extra, not that it mattered.  
But sometimes special treatment was given to those who died young.

30.

She was just 30 when it happened.

That night…  
The policemen showing up at the door to inform him about the fatal accident.  
The twins helpless faces upon finding out something (they weren't sure what) had happened... Gatomon and Patamon having to sit calmly with them while they were emotionally torn themselves.  
The call he had to make to Tai.  
And the thought that he would never see her again.  
The truth that he would always see as a lie.

The funeral…  
All of the digidestined and family members attended.  
Everyone in a terrible shock.  
No dry eye in sight.  
A day TK had never wished he had to experience.  
Not yet, not this soon.  
And not her first.

But he pushed it all away for now, not wanting to relive the details.

He was here today, to talk.  
Talk to his bestfriend, his wife, his soulmate.  
There will never be another Kari.  
Not just in his life, but in everyone that knew her.

"Hi." He chocked out. He nervously scratched the back of his head.  
The pain was threatening to flow right out of him and that was exactly why he had waited this long to let out his feelings over his wife's passing.  
Everyone else, his sons included, have been to the grave sight. They've all "talked" to Kari.

_Talked to Kari_

That thought made him utterly frustrated.

No one was talking to Kari. They were just finding some sort of closure in the words they were never able to say to her in the time she was here.

She was gone. This was fact. This all wasn't part of some nightmare where no one was seeming to wake up from. Although TK hoped for so long that it was.

... Talking to her grave sight wasn't going to bring her back.

Immediately, he pushed away that anger, the anger in her loss.  
He knew they were all just dealing with the situation the best they could.  
Saying goodbye the only way you really can in a matter like this.

"Look, Kari… I know I've taken a really look time, and if you were here I know you'd be upset with me, but I'm here to talk." He let his defenses down and said.

This was it.  
He was ready now.  
Time for acceptance, and time to let all of his emotions out.

"I wasn't expecting all of this. I truly never thought I'd wake up in the morning without you. Even as kids, I woke up with the comfort in knowing that even if I was destined to have a shit day, it would still be the best day of my life, because you were there. You were always there and I guess when the time came that you weren't… I just wasn't either. And that's why it's taken me so long to visit you, and say my goodbyes." He began. Tears clumping in his eyes.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye and I doubt I'll ever be. Not to you, Kari, anyone but you." His fragile whisper of words kept trailing.

"But I think the hardest part about all of this… the part I'll never be able to get over…

Is the fact that I didn't save you."

"I DIDN'T SAVE YOU, KARI! I PROMISED MYSELF I WOULD ALWAYS SAVE YOU! I TOLD MYSELF I WOULD NEVER LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU AND SOMETHING DID! Something I couldn't fix. Something that happened… so fast." He shouted through his sobs for the first time.

"And I know, wherever you are, you're arguing with me right now, saying none of this was in my control, and maybe you're right. But I can't help feel like I failed the one thing I couldn't ever fail. My light was taken so fast by someone who had not a shed of a care. If only that drunk driver knew the precious life he'd take away, when he decided it'd be fine to get into his vehicle on that Sunday night."

He did a bit of an ironic laugh before continuing, not even caring about the tears anymore. They were here to stay now.

"I figured Gennai would have some sort of way to help me time travel back and save you, but he didn't. I knew that was foolish of me to think, but I hoped. God… I even hoped you'd just walk through those doors the following days, proving to me that this was just some terrible doing of a dark digimon, and that you were okay. But unfortunately, things weren't that easy.

I'm sure you've talked to Tai. He misses you so much. You know the little girl Sora was 6 months pregnant with when you passed? Well they named her after you… she's beautiful. And I know Alex and Peter have visited you many times. They draw you pictures a lot. They really miss their mom… but they're so strong, Kari. I look up to our boys.

They're the age we were when we met. They've become quite the digimon enthusiasts, just like their parents were.

I'm sure they've told you, since they're very excited about it, but Gennai passed our crests down to them. I know that's how you would have wanted it. And truthfully, I just can't hold up my end of the bargain without you. It's not that I'll ever truly stop being the digidestined of hope, but the thing about hope, is that it kind of needs that light for it to be complete. And without you… I'm just not." TK vented out. He was growing weak from his sudden release of feelings, but he felt like he needed to keep going.

"I just really hope you knew how in love with you I was and will always be. You were and are, my person. I knew it the day we met, and I'll know it the day I pass, and meet up with you once again. And as hard as it is, seeing you in the smiles of our children, it does give me that hope. A hope that this isn't goodbye. After this all, I know we'll meet again and I'll be reunited with the most beautiful light that had ever graced both worlds: My dear Kari, the love of my life. Just know, I'll be thinking of you every moment of every day. The memories of growing up together. The time I finally had the guts to kiss you at the beach, leading to our love that I will always be thankful for. It may have been short, but it was everything to me… Unfortunately, we never got to grow old together like I pictured we would… but that love that we had, will grow old with me. And ya know, eventhough you're gone… you aren't. It took me a year to realize this, but that light, my Kari, will forever be in my heart. And that little light, will get me through a life without your presence." He admitted to himself.

He took a large sigh knowing he had to get going. Mimi and Joe were babysitting Alex and Peter, and knowing that couple, things were probably getting out of hand. He didn't let anyone know he was visiting Kari, so he knew there would be zero tolerance if he was significantly late.

"I'll come back, I promise." He began to conclude.

"I love you, Kari. Thank you for being the light of my life." He concluded before turning away, heading back to his car and back to the passing reality.

The thing about light and hope, was that somehow, no matter what, they always found their way back to one another.

And he knew it would be a long time until he saw his true light again, but he knew, one day, he would.

It had been a year.

A year since TK's hope shined.

But today, a glimmer was back...

And that was just enough.

It was one of those foggy days.

Or well, it started out that way, anyways.

But as the blonde young man drove his journey home, everything seemed to clear, and a joyful light shined it's way through.


End file.
